witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Temeria
The kingdom of Temeria lies south of the river Pontar. Its neighbors are Redania, Kerack, Kaedwen, Aedirn, Mahakam, Lower Sodden, Brokilon Forest and Cidaris. One of the fiefdoms of Temeria is the dukedom of Ellander and the magical Thanedd Island, with a school for young female adepts of magic located off the shore of the kingdom. Temeria is the strongest (next to Kaedwen) of the Northern Kingdoms and played a key role in the first two wars against Nilfgaard. Temeria was ruled by King Foltest and its capital is Vizima. During the 3rd Nilfgaard-Nordling War, Constable John Natalis led the Temerian army against the Nilfgaardians but was defeated and Temeria conquered. Emperor Emhyr var Emreis established himself in Vizima to oversee the war against Redania. Despite the defeat of the Temerian army, Vernon Roche, the former commander of the Blue Stripes, led a guerilla war with former Temerian soldiers and Redanian funding to free Temeria. If Nilfgaard wins the war After his victory over Redania, Emhyr restores Temeria as a realm in liege to his empire, having grown weary of Vernon Roche's effective resistance force. The guerillas lay down they weapons as a result. If Redania wins the war Temeria becomes a country submitted to the rule of Redania, under the rule of either King Radovid or Chancellor Sigismund Dijkstra, who takes over the kingdom after the king's assassination. Kings and rulers of Temeria * Dezmod * Abdank * Geddes * Gardic * Goidemar * Cedric * Griffin * Bienvenu La Louve * Ragbard of Ellander (husband of Bienvenu) * Hugo of Rivia (husband of Bienvenu) * Medell * Foltest * John Natalis (as interrex) * Anaïs La Valette Heraldry First four coats of arms were designed by our resident heraldry and Witcher expert Mboro. Main cities and strongholds *Vizima (capital) *Gors Velen *Dorian *Anchor *Hirundum *Burdorff *Carreras *Maribor *Mayena *Razwan *Dorndal *Caelf *Vattweir *Novigrad (during Seven Year War, to times of Radovid III. negotiations) Fiefs * Kingdom of Brugge (rulled by King Venzlav) * Kingdom of Lower Sodden (rulled by Prince Ekkehard and later Foltest) * Duchy of Ellander (rulled by Prince Hereward and latter Hereward II) * County of Garramone (rulled by Count Daniel Etcheverry) * County of Anchor (before war rulled by Curt Dysart) * County of Nessvelt (rulled by Count Arthur Tailles) * County of Moën (rulled by Count Falwick) * County of Velen (rulled by Lord Vserad and latter so called Bloody Baron) Temporarily: * Province of Upper Sodden (anexed by King Foltest) * Land of Angren (anexed by King Foltest) * Land of Riverdell (anexed by King Foltest) Natural landmarks * river Pontar to the north * river Trava * river Ismena * Mahakam mountains * Old Road * River Yaruga to the south The Prologue is set at Kaer Morhen (which is in Kaedwen, not Temeria), and the following chapters are all set in or around Vizima. You are not free to travel around Temeria as you wish, the available locations change with each Chapter. There is no way to travel large distances to reach other familiar locations in the game world. Nevertheless, there is a world map in the game, and examining it gives us a sneak peek at locations that might come into play in the future. At the top of the map is Vizima, with the Outskirts south-east of it, Old Vizima to the south-west, with the swamp cemetery and the swamp further to the south. The lakeside is just south of the Black Tern Island almost in the south-west corner of the Lake Vizima. At the bottom left of the map you can see a cut-out which depicts the Northern Kingdoms. Journal Entry : "Temeria's population is not exclusively human. It also includes dwarves, elves, gnomes and dryads. After the devastating war with Nilfgaard, many areas are haunted by monsters, which have hitherto not constituted a serious threat, while the realm's roads are made unsafe by outlaws and common bandits. As a result, the witcher profession is once again in demand, though people continue to treat witchers with caution and disdain, often calling them mutants and freaks. : The Kingdom of Temeria has silver lilies on a black background as its emblem. This powerful country has gained ever more influence in recent years under the wise rule of King Foltest. Across the Pontar River, the kingdom borders Redania. To the south and east it is hemmed in by mountain ranges, including Mahakam, the mainstay of dwarves and gnomes, past which lie the lands of Lyria and Aedirn. The capital of Temeria is Vizima, lying on the shore of Lake Vizima. The second largest city is Maribor. Temeria mints its own coin — the oren. The most widespread religions are the Cult of Melitele and the belief in the Eternal Fire. Temeria is home to the headquarters and many commanderies of the Order of the Flaming Rose." Source * The Kingdom of Temeria Journal Entry Trivia The term "Lilies" is used as a collective noun, likely meant to be derogatory, referring to the people from Temeria. A common phrase used by non-Temerian NPC enemies in The Witcher 2 is, "Plough the lilies!" The term most likely originates from the silver lilies in Temeria's emblem. Video cs:Temerie de:Temerien es:Temeria fr:Témérie it:Temeria hu:Temeria lt:Temerija pl:Temeria ru:Темерия sr:Темерије Category:Kingdoms Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher 3 locations